The Game of Love
by Pianoplunkster
Summary: Things are tense between the two couples, and Shippo stupidly decides to play Cupid. Currently revising the existing chapters, and Chapter 6 up soon! InuKag MiroSan
1. Bored

**AN: Hello, all!**

**I re-read this story a couple months back and decided that it was crap. (gasp) So, I re-vamped it a bit, changed a little bit around… and came up with this. I _might_ finish it eventually, if sophomore year, AP classes and piano permit. But yeah. For now, I'm just changing it up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters or stories. Except Fluffy-sama. Bought him for twenty-five cents on Ebay and he is now MINE! (laughs evilly)**  
**Nope. Don't own Inuyasha. (sniffle)**

Shippô was bored.

For almost a week, he and his four companions had been camping out in this dismal forest, and tensions ran high. Kagome tried studying, Inuyasha wreaked havoc on the landscape with Tetsusaiga, Sango walloped Miroku, and Miroku spent his time alternately peeping and getting slapped for his pains. After all, there wasn't anything else they could do at the moment; it seemed that even Naraku, Sesshomaru, and all the other baddies they normally fought were temporarily taking a vacation from beating the crap out of them. The peace was nice for a change, but, lacking anything else to fight, the others were now beating the crap out of each other instead.

Shippô's ears perked up as he heard raised voices over by the campsite. Even if it was only more bickering, it was probably better than doing _nothing…_

Hiding behind a tree so that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt him, Shippô saw Inuyasha and Kagome facing each other, their faces tomato red as they shouted and basically raised hell in yet _another_ of their infamous arguments.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you need to forget about Kikyô! Dammit, Inuyasha, why do you have to be so stubborn? She's not the same person you once knew, and..."

"Shut up! What do you know! Just keep your damn nose out of my business!"

"But she tried to kill you once! And me, too! Why can't you just…"

"What about Kouga, huh?"

Kagome flushed. "What about Kouga?"

The hanyou looked like he was about to explode. "Dammit, he's started calling you his woman! What am I supposed to think?"

No fun there. Shippô groaned and moved on in search of the others.

He found Miroku crawling through the bushes towards the small hot springs where everybody bathed. Sango was probably there right now or the lecherous monk wouldn't have bothered with the secrecy.

"Miroku, you PERVERT!"

BONK!

Shippô winced. Yep, it was Sango, all right. Poor Miroku.

"You sicko! I am tired of your peeping, groping, and basically your disgusting nature. You..." she tried to think of more words to describe Miroku's disgusting nature, failed to think of any, and just decided to hit him again.

"No, Sango…AAAH!"

Shippô, hidden in the bushes, winced as for the second time, the demon slayer walloped the monk with her giant boomerang.

"Listen, monk, cut it out! Has any girl ever actually _liked_ the way you came at her?" Miroku opened his mouth, and Sango said quickly, "_Except_ for Koharu."

"Hey, can you blame me for trying to insure the continuation of the family line?"

Shippô could have sworn that at that moment, steam came out of Sango's ears. Then, she sighed, and turned away from the cowering monk, shouldering her boomerang. "Go to hell, Miroku," she told him angrily as she strode past Shippô's hiding spot. The kitsune thought for a moment he saw something glistening on her cheek, but it was probably a trick of the light. "Kirara!" she called, and then leapt onto the cat-demon's back and flew away.

Miroku stood, watching the pair disappear from sight for a moment. Just then, Kagome came storming into the grove angrily. "Kagome, w…"

Shippô covered his poor virgin ears and slipped away as Kagome gave the monk a blistering lecture on lechery, pedophilia and debauchery. "I gotta do something about this," he muttered.


	2. Jealousy is a Bitch

"So, you're saying that this will…" Shippô eyed the bottle skeptically.

"Yeah! Just rub it on the eyelids. Then they fall in love with the first person they see." The older kitsune gave him a toothy grin. "But only for an hour, so make sure you're a mile away before then…"

Shippô sighed. "Okay, I'll take it." Dropping a few coins he'd "borrowed" into the kitsune's outstretched hand, he pocketed the bottle and headed back to camp.

* * *

Inuyasha fumed inwardly, watching Miroku pursuing Kagome relentlessly as he pleaded for her to just listen to him for a minute. Why couldn't they have camped near a village filled with beautiful women or _something_! Then, Miroku would probably have been way too busy chasing other girls to bother with Kagome, since he was obviously avoiding Sango.

"If looks could kill, Miroku would have been long gone in Hell by now."

Sango sat on a rock nearby, boiling water for ramen **(AN: mmmm...ramen)**, but the hanyou noticed that she was glaring daggers at Miroku as well. It made Inuyasha wonder just what was going on between the two of them…

She came over and sat next to him with a sigh. "Jealousy is a bitch, isn't it?"

"What, are you jealous or something?" He indicated the monk and Kagome.

"HELL no!" Sango told him, a little bit _too_ quickly. "I was talking about you and Kagome. She really cares about you, you know."

Inuyasha's gaze softened for a second. Then, he scowled. "What about Kouga, huh? She's constantly protecting him! I should have killed that mangy wolf long ago!"

Sango half-smiled and resumed her stirring and glaring. Guys. Once they got an idea into their heads, it was damn near impossible to get it out again.

* * *

Lunch that afternoon was a chilly affair. Sango "accidentally" spilled boiling hot ramen on Miroku while serving him, Kagome and Inuyasha completely ignored each other, and twice, Kagome jumped up with a yelp and slapped Miroku, who looked a little bit woozy but not at all sorry. Shippô just tried to be invisible and ate his own lunch miserably.

Kagome finished her lunch first and jumped up, hurrying towards the forest. Inuyasha got up as soon as she did, saying, "Kagome...?"

She whirled around furiously and yelled, "OSUWARI! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" and stalked off into the forest, her way-too-short-mini-mini skirt flaring out behind her.

Miroku dropped his bowl and started off after her as well, but Sango grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off in the opposite direction for another "talk". It probably wouldn't help her relationship with him right now, but it would make her feel a hell of a lot better.

Shippô was left alone with Inuyasha, who lay unconscious in a crater five feet deep, all swirly-eyed. "Oww… that looks painful," Shippô muttered.

He jumped into the crater and pulled out a tiny bottle that he'd bought off the kitsune. He put a little dot on each of the hanyou's eyelids and hurried off to find Kagome.

* * *

Sango strode back to the campsite, humming happily. "Wow, I do feel better," she said, thinking of Miroku, lying in the forest with two huge handprints on his face.

She saw Inuyasha then, still lying in the huge crater, completely knocked out. "Ooh. Kagome kinda overdid it this time," she muttered, wincing; it wasn't _completely_ his fault that Kagome had gone all PMS-y on him. She jumped into the hole and shook him. "Hey, you okay?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

**Ha! Another cliffie. I love doing this.**

**Just in case you haven't noticed yet… I _really_ don't like Kagome. She's sooo annoying. So if I bug anybody by making her a whiny bitch… sorry. **

**Okay, so I'm really not that sorry.**


	3. Whatever went wrong?

**Chapter 3: Whatever went wrong?**

"Hey Inuyasha, you okay?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes...

Shippô's potion took effect as soon as Inuyasha saw Sango… and the hanyou's mind, already woozy from the pounding he'd received, was infected by the love potion in seconds and drove everything but the thought of Sango… glorious Sango… beautiful Sango… completely out of his mind. He bolted upright, ignoring his pounding head, as he grabbed Sango's hand and jerked her down into the crater, clasping her hands. "I've finally realized! No, Sango, I'm not okay, and won't be until you are MINE!" Inuyasha's eyes glowed with a fiery passion that Sango frankly found disturbing. Whoa. The hanyou had never even _hinted_ at romantic feelings for her, and now here he was, drooling over her hand like he had morphed into one of Miroku's sex fiend disciples or something. And there wasn't something right about that glazed, deer-caught-in-the-headlights look…

She backed away slowly, edging towards her boomerang in case he needed to be taken out for his own good.

"Um, wow… maybe you had better lie down for a while, I think your head was pounded into the ground one too many times, Inuyasha." She bolted away, screaming, "KAGOMEEEEE!"

* * *

Shippô found Kagome stuffing things back into her backpack furiously, muttering dire things under her breath and kicking things over. Not a good sign. But, remembering the love potion he'd already given Inuyasha, he started forward again and tugged on Kagome's skirt. She whirled around, her hand upraised, ready to smack the pervert who dared touch _the_ skirt. However, after glancing about confusedly at her eye level, she looked down and saw Shippô, then sagged and sighed. "Um, hi, Shippô," she said falteringly. 

"Come on, I've got something really cool to show you!" said Shippô cheerily, leading Kagome towards the crater that he _thought _contained Inuyasha.

When they reached it, she raised an eyebrow and then asked, almost cheerily, "That was made by… Inuyasha?"

"Umm… yeah… by his head, anyways…" Shippô was sweating bullets. If Inuyasha wasn't _here_, then…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango ran like she'd never run before, panting, trying to stay as far away from the lovesick half-demon as possible. She could hear snapping twigs and crashing branches behind and ran even harder. "What is _up_ with him!" she gritted. _If this is some sort of sick joke, it's NOT funny!

* * *

_

Inuyasha pursued Sango mindlessly, only one thought scrolling through that brain of his: "I LOVE YOU, SANGO!"

All of a sudden, his sensitive ears caught that dreaded word: "OSUWARI!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Shippô stood there, speechless. What the hell was going on! It was _Kagome_ that Inuyasha was supposed to be fawning over like a mindless cow. _Oh, **shit**…_

Sango slid to a halt, gasping for breath. "Thank… the gods I finally found you… Kagome. I think he's… possessed or something…" Shippô twitched.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned away. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it? All I can say is congratulations. You two make a _darling _couple." Kagome stamped off, and Inuyasha glomped Sango. "Gah! Get OFF, you pervert!" she snarled.

* * *

Miroku emerged from the woods, rubbing his aching head, oblivious to all that had just happened. Kagome ran straight into him and immediately started bawling in his arms. "Whatever went wrong!" she wailed 

Miroku soothed her, rubbing her back, those twitchy fingers going lower and lower. Suddenly, Kagome yelped and slapped him for his fourth time that day. "PERVERT!"


	4. Girls and Boys

**CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE!**

**Sorry it took so long. I've been busy, with school, and homework, and projets, and homework, and holidays, and homework...**

**Anyways, I'd like to say hi to my Gaia buddy Ron16 and thanks for reviewing. Also, thanks to everybody else for reviewing as well! I feel so loved...kind of.**

**Debating whether or not to tell you what that bottle says...**

**Anyways, on to chappie 4!**

Chapter 4:Girls and Boys

Miroku rested his head carefully in his hands. "Ow..."

Fuck. Kagome hit him really hard this time. What was up with girls? The monk just didn't understand them. With the exception of Koharu, every girl he'd ever tried to meet had rejected him...violently.

Right now, he just wanted to sleep. He would figure it all out later.

-

Inuyasha sniffed about just like...well, just like a dog (duh). Sango was here somewhere. He could sense her. Those eyes...that hair...

BONK!

That boomerang...

Sango stood over the hayou, quivering with annoyance. "Stalker."

Her face was inches from the hanyou's. "What is wrong with you! You just made Kagome cry. You're harassing me. Did you switch places with that perv or something? Snap out of it!"

Inuyasha's love-sodden brain tried to understand what Sango was trying to tell him. Then, a logical solution appeared. He chuckled. "Sango, are you jealous of Kagome?"

Sango's already-strained control snapped. "JEALOUS!" she screamed.

-

Shippo popped up next to the sleeping Miroku. Funny, when he was asleep he looked almost innocent, not a lecher. But he didn't care about that right now. He dropped the potion into Miroku's eyes. Now, on to Sango.

-

Sango strode away, fuming. Guys. What was up with them? First Miroku, then Inuyasha...she'd never gotten this much attention before. It was kinda creepy.

She heard sobbing and quickly headed in that direction. "Kagome?" she called.

The girl from the future turned around, her face red and blotchy. "Bitch," she snapped.

"Whoa. Is it "that time of the month" or something? Because I think you're kinda overreacting a bit."

"Look, why don't you just go fuck Inuyasha and leave me alone? Hope you have fun."

Sango blinked. Wow. Kagome was good and pissed this time. "Okay..."

Then, all of a sudden, Miroku popped up. "Sango, will you bear my children?"

"I'm gonna get you you PERVERT!"

-

Shippo ran. Hard. Of course, the fact that a pissed-off expert demon hunter was on his tail gave him quite a bit of energy. He could hear her clearly, crashing through the brush behind him. She screamed, "I'm gonna get you now, once and for all, Miroku!"

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap...

He reached the real Miroku's resting place in time to scamper up a tree and hope that he was well hidden. Because if this didn't work, and his mistake was found out before he fixed it, then he was going to have, not only a crazy demon hunter, but a hanyou with an attitude problem, a seriously hormonal young priestess, and a monk with a baby black hole in his hand after his pelt.

-

Sango almost passed (the real) Miroku by. Unfortunately for him, she tripped over the sleeping monk, and got even more pissed off. The monk had the nerve to nap when she was after his blood! Talk about rude. And stupid, considering that she had exterminated hundreds of demons and would find one sleeping monk no problem. She kicked him. "Get up, so I can pummel you properly."

**Should I leave off right here? Hmmmm, to be or not to be evil...**

**Ahhh, screw it, I'll be nice for once.**

Once Miroku saw Sango, the same thing that had happened to Inuyasha happened to him. He instantly fell in love and forgot all about the beating he'd recieved earlier. He grabbed Sango's hand and said, "Sango, will you..."

"NO." she stated firmly. She stalked off, fuming. Boys. She just didn't get them.

**Well, that's all for now, folks. So long.**

**Hehe. Another cliffie. I'm getting good at this.**


	5. The Power of Love!

**Yay, new chapter! (dancing with joy)**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry about not updating. But first it was SATs, then like five projects, then… hmmm… what else happened? Oh yeah. I GOT A LAPTOP! So now I can update more often…(waits for the cheers of joy and hears only crickets )**

**Inuyasha: Just get on with it already!**

**Me: (glare glare) Shut up. Or I might do something evil to you….**

**Inuyasha: laughs What could a puny human possibly do to me?**

**Inuyasha is next seen dangling over a boiling cauldron and cursing profusely**

**Me: Never mess with the awesome powers of the author….**

**Oh dear, I'm rambling. It must be that grande mocha frappucino (or however the hell you spell it). Those things are yummy… (drooling)**

**Okay, on with the story!**

Chapter 5: The power of Love

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagoooooooome!"

Shippo raced through the trees, heading for the well. After what Inuyasha had said to her, he wouldn't be surprised if she went home and never came back.

About to climb into the well, Kagome started with surprise and almost fell in. "Shippo!"

"Where are you going! Inuyasha…"

"He can go to hell for all I care."

"But…" She started to jump in. "NO! Wait! There's something I have to tell you!"

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt…."

Minutes later, all the birds in the vicinity took to the air in fright as the forest rang with Kagome's screech of, "You did WHAT?"

* * *

Sango ran as she'd never run before. She didn't run from demons. No, demons she could handle. She was a professional demon slayer, for Kami's sake!

She didn't run from villagers waving pitchforks; she wasn't running from Naraku. No, she was running from something far more terrifying.

Two sex-crazed guys both vying for her hand.

* * *

"So, what exactly does this love potion do?" asked Kagome in a calm voice that scared Shippo more than her previous rage had.

"Er, hehe… Well, basically, it makes people fall in love with the first living thing they see. In Inuyasha's case, it must have been Sango. See?" He showed Kagome the bottle. "I got it from another kitsune. I thought it would be fun to mess with people some day…"

"I see," said Kagome again in that voice. Shippo started moving nervously away.

Kagome studied the bottle. It had two people snogging on the front of the label and said in big letters, LOVE POTION.

_**Flashback**_

_Shippo was left alone with Inuyasha, who lay unconscious in a crater five feet deep. "Ow, that looks like it hurt." _

He jumped into the crater and pulled out a tiny bottle that he'd bought off another kitsune a long time ago. The bottle read, "love potion: apply on victim's eyes and let the fun begin!"

"Hmmm, seems, straightforward enough," Shippo muttered. He put a little dot on each of the hanyou's eyelids and hurried off to find Kagome. However, he had forgotten to read the whole bottle...

In tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny print below it, it said, make sure the intended target is nearby, otherwise you will get… interesting… results.

Below that, in even tinier print, it read, effects will wear off in two hours. Until then, you're screwed. So make sure you get it right!

"So, as the label says… we're screwed, right?... Kagome? Kagome? Oh, shit….."

* * *

They found her. At the same time. And it was not nice.

Each grabbed an arm and screamed into her ear, "I LOVE YOU, SANGO!"

Then the monk and the half-demon stared at each other. And glared at each other. "Back off, pervert," snarled Inuyasha.

"You wanna fight! Bring it on, hanyou!" screamed Miroku.

* * *

Shippo puffed and panted, trying to keep up with Kagome as she tore through the forest, looking for Inuyasha and Sango. "What are you doing?" he yelled to her. "I know you're upset about those two, but we can't do anything until the potion wears off. Plus, Miroku's under its spell too…"

Too late, Shippo realized he'dforgotten about Miroku. "Oh, shit," he murmured. "This could turn out to be nasty…"

* * *

Sango watched from the cover of some bushes, unsure whether she should laugh, cry, or run like hell away from this crazy place.

Inuyasha whipped his sword out and shouted, "Windscar!"

"Noooooo!" Sango screamed.

But she needn't have bothered. It didn't work.

"Dammit!" he'd forgotten that the Tetsusaiga didn't work on humans.

The same didn't apply to Miroku's wind tunnel.

**Cliffie! blows a raspberry**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**-----**

**------**

**-------**

**--------**

**---------**

**----------**

**-----------**

**------------**

**--------------**

**---------------**

**----------------**

**---------------**

**--------------**

**-------------**

**(dodges all the tomatoes) fine, fine! I'll continue!**

**Oh crap, writer's block.**

**This sucks.**

**Hmmmm….**

**5 hours later…**

**Lalalalalala…..**

**Yay! Back to work! **

The wind tunnel howled, looked scary, and basically did all the things wind tunnels are supposed to do. Which is…. suck things up. And it did. And it did a good job of it too. It sucked up rocks, trees, bushes, little animals, and it nearly sucked up Inuyasha.

**(fangirls burst into the bedroom and besiege the poor author) Nooooo! I was just kidding!**

But he lived.

**Me: whew.**

Just then, Kagome burst into the clearing and saw the whole soap opera. She did the only thing she could think of doing at the time. Scream. Loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody stopped and stared. Inuyasha put down his sword, Miroku stopped up his wind tunnel.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"Kagome!"

Sango burst out of the bushes, covered in leaves, dirt, and various little animals that had crashed into her during the craziness. "Please, you must help me! I can't stand it anymore!"

Both guys started forward, creepy looks of devotion on their faces.

They each received two slaps to the face, one from each girl.

Then, all of a sudden, looking surprised, the four slumped over and started snoring.

Shippo corked the sleeping potion and looked at the four. "What a crazy day," he muttered. He dragged each of them off to different spots and waited for the love and sleep potions to wear off.

**Wow, it's almost over already! I might extend it.. but I don't think so. I want to finish my Tamora Pierce story.**

**Shout outs:**

**casui, ImagineMeRememberMe, LadyOfTheSouthShimiko, LCH8292,** **Espador,** **BatmansDaughter14, superstar-sailor-pluto, thank you all! Because of you… I have 19 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! **

**Well, signing off for now. Ciao!**


End file.
